


just spralmer hcs

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: the moment i fell [14]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Spralmer - Freeform, fluff ig, im sorry, im such trash, these are just hcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: this is literally just the hcs i made up to help my character development during the moment i fell series so enjoy???





	just spralmer hcs

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahgaa  
> im trash

Elmer is joy.

Spot is logic.

Race is humor.

Albert is care.

Elmer’s favorite thing about...

—Spot: the way he can sit in silence with him for hours on end and not feel strange

—Race: the way he throws his head back when he laughs, as if each thing is the funniest thing he’s ever heard

—Albert: how he always knows exactly how to hold him, whether it’s right or gentle or casually or like the best thing he’s ever had in his arms

Spot’s favorite thing about...

—Race: the way his eyes give away everything about him, no matter the expression on his face

—Albert: the way he’s so easygoing unless someone goes after one of his three boys, in which he practically becomes a wild animal

—Elmer: the way he smiles when he’s trying not to, first with his eyes crinkling, and then his nose scrunches up, and his dimples show up until finally he just gives in and smiles like sunshine

Race’s favorite thing about...

—Albert: the way he listens to Race’s ranting and braids his curls at the same time, just nodding and humming without worrying about a thing

—Elmer: how unapologetically joyful he naturally is, throwing compliments at people without so much as a breath of hesitation and always greeting everyone with a smile

—Spot: the way he’s never exceedingly touchy, unless one of his boys is hurt, in which he literally becomes a bear and wraps them in the type of hug that crushes your ribs

Albert’s favorite thing about...

—Elmer: the way he blushes whenever someone compliments him even though he compliments everyone, because not many people compliment him often

—Spot: the way he never judges the boys harshly, not when they came out to him, not when they make bad decisions, even if he gets mad he never judges them

—Race: that he believes everything can be cured with a smile, and he can always make one of them smile even when they think they don’t want to

Elmer’s favorite things they do...

—Spot: when he speaks to Elmer in Italian because he knows it so well and he never says anything rude in Italian only gentle things and damn it’s so soothing

—Race: when that boy sings because he sounds like an angel and everyone loves it but something about his voice just makes Elmer _melt_

—Albert: when he runs his hands up and down Elmer’s spine because his hands are just callused and big and the man knows how to rub a back nothing makes Elmer feel so safe

Spot’s favorite things they do...

—Race: when he focuses because this little crease appears between his eyebrows and Spot always just wants to trace it over and over again

—Albert: when he dances because it’s either super dorky and he’s grinding on them in the kitchen or it’s literally like he went to Juilliard, he’s so graceful

—Elmer: when he blushes because he gets so cute and he shakes his head a little like he can shake it away and his nose scrunches up and Spot thinks it’s the cutest thing ever

Race’s favorite things they do...

—Albert: when he laughs because Albert hates his laugh because he snorts but Race thinks it’s so adorable and it’s ridiculously infectious he just loves it

—Elmer: when he’s sleepy he gets all cuddly and he literally wraps himself around them and falls asleep on their chest and he talks just a little bit in his sleep but it’s always complete nonsense and it’s the cutest

—Spot: when he wrestles with the boys because he always wins but he never actually tries because he doesn’t want to hurt them so he sort of just pins them and makes them admit that he’s the king

Albert’s favorite things they do...

—Elmer: when he bites his lip because granted he doesn’t do it that often only when he’s tired or frustrated but when he does ~~Albert really just wants to bite it~~ it’s adorable

—Spot: when one of them has a bad day he just pulls out all the stops to make sure the rest of their day is amazing and they feel better because if there’s one thing that Spot can’t stand it’s his boys being upset 

—Race: when he steals any of their sweatshirts when he’s too lazy to find his own because he doesn’t even care about it and Race constantly says the sweatshirts all smell good so the boys are fairly sure he actually steals them on purpose

...can you tell im spralmer trash?

**Author's Note:**

> idk hope you enjoyed it’s literally just throwaway  
> kudos and comments if you did??  
> LOVE YOU  
> <333


End file.
